


Navigation

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: "It’s not a challenge to make Yuri embarrassed, but it’s so fun. In a sadistic sort of way. And sadism isn’t something Victor feels very strongly around Yuri most of the time so he needs to get it in when he can.Preferably before Yuri realizes that Victor’s masochistic streak runs deeper than the Marianas Trench. "In which Victor is submissive af and doesn't want Yuri to think less of him for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I decided to write for my partner for Valentine's Day. I'll probably add a bit to it at some point since I'm forever drowning in bdsm feels so keep on the look out! As always, kudos and comments give me all the warm fuzzies.

There are, Victor thinks, rare beautiful moments that make life off the ice worth living.

This is one of them.

Yuri is struggling to ignore the patch of sun resting on the bridge of his nose. Victor can see it in the way he wrinkles his brows. The patch had escaped the blinds sometime after five, right around the time his alarm went off to wake them up for Yuri’s morning run. Normally he’d spring out of bed, get dressed, then start the frustratingly slow process of getting Yuri to wake up. 

Normally, but not today.

The world beneath the blankets is warm with their trapped body heat. They hadn’t bothered putting clothes back on after sex the night before which meant the heat was more intense than usual, but not annoying enough to inspire Victor to move away. And heat is good for the muscles anyway.

Especially sore muscles.

He stretches, feeling out the ache in his thighs. It’s not bad enough that he’ll have trouble walking later, but it’s certainly a presence. And if he doesn’t stretch it out before they get on the rink he’ll be feeling it for at least the next few days. Probably. He’s not really sure since sex never used to give his body this much trouble. If it did, he never would have survived those few short months flitting between competition and Christophe’s bed. He must be getting old.

The alarm starts to buzz again. He slaps it before it can start making any real noise. Fortunately, Yuri doesn’t seem to notice. 

Yuri who is still struggling in that place between wakefulness and sleep. 

Victor turns onto his side and presses a gentle kiss to Yuri’s shoulder. It would be so easy to wake him up with his mouth right now - to ease the covers down and press his lips to every subtly muscled line on Yuri’s chest, the faint stretch marks on his stomach, the hard jut of his hips. He could take Yuri’s soft cock into his mouth and coax it to hardness. Waking Yuri with an orgasm would definitely not be a hardship. 

What  _ would _ be a hardship would be trying to focus on coaching afterwards. And that was proving to be tough enough already.

He could hear Yakov’s voice in his head - which quickly took away any lingering early morning arousal - “Too many roles, Vitya,” he’d say. “You stretch yourself too thin.”

And maybe that was true, at least partly. Maybe he was a fool for rushing across the world to coach someone who couldn’t even remember asking to be coached. Maybe he was ending his own career too soon. Maybe he was doing Yuri a disservice by insisting on coaching him  _ and  _  sleeping with him - though Yuri had been very enthusiastic about the latter. 

And maybe, worst of all, he’d be the ultimate reason Yuri failed.  _ If  _ Yuri failed.

It sounded cliche, but he didn’t want to lose Yuri’s respect, especially because of sex.

Victor takes a deep breath against Yuri’s shoulder. It takes a minute but he’s eventually able to stop the deluge of worry, at least so he can parse through the thoughts one at a time. His first instinct is to text Chris - not because Chris would be particularly helpful, but because he has experience and he’s good at keeping calm in times of sexual crises - but he puts that urge aside. For now at least. 

It’s always better to go to the source of the problem anyway.

Victor nudges his nose under Yuri’s chin and fits his mouth over his adam’s apple. He bites down carefully.

Yuri makes a quiet, annoyed sort of noise and turns his head, looking for the source of his discomfort. He opens his eyes. Victor smiles up at him. 

“Good morning, lapochka,” he says. “Sleep well?”

Yuri brushes his hand over his eyes and nods. Despite the fact that he’s not much of a morning person, he smiles softly. 

“Yes.” He squints at the window. “What time is it? I thought we were going for a run?”

“You mean  _ you _ were going for a run,” Victor says. He pokes Yuri in the chest. “And I thought it could wait a couple hours. We were up late after all.”

Yuri blushes and Victor can’t help the triumphant twist in his stomach. It’s not a challenge to make Yuri embarrassed, but it’s so  _ fun _ . In a sadistic sort of way. And sadism isn’t something he feels very strongly around Yuri most of the time so he needs to get it in when he can.

Preferably before Yuri realizes that Victor’s masochistic streak runs deeper than the Marianas Trench. 

Although he hadn’t really been subtle about it last night, what with the begging and insistence on dropping to his knees as often as possible. But then subtlety has never been one of Victor’s strong suits.

“That’s true.” Yuri looks at Victor and, despite his blush, he leans in and kisses Victor. It’s a soft kiss, nothing fantastic, especially since Yuri’s morning breath leaves a lot to be desired, but he pulls back with a harsh bite to Victor’s bottom lip and Victor has to struggle to contain his groan.

“We could always, um, continue it now if you want,” Yuri says, clearly pushing through his embarrassment to ask. It’s possibly the most endearing thing Victor’s ever seen. 

“Maybe,” Victor hedges. Because as much as he wants to do horribly dirty things to Yuri, he does want to maintain some semblance of duty as Yuri’s coach. Of course that would have been easier if he had just woken Yuri earlier instead of wrestling with his ego. “Or you can go for your run now and we can talk about it when you get back.”

Yuri smirks. Victor can’t help but wonder if he’s created a monster. Eros, indeed. 

“Are you back to giving orders now?” Yuri asks. He throws his leg over Victor’s hips and straddles him. “Or did you still want me to call the shots?” 

Victor tries not to feel the sinking sensation in his stomach. He should have expected this after allowing himself to be so wanton last night. Of course Yuri wouldn’t take him seriously as a coach now, not when he’d made it so obvious that he likes taking orders more than he enjoys giving them - as if that hadn’t been obvious enough from the fact that he’d hopped a continent to help Yuri just because he asked, or the fact that his coaching techniques are rudimentary at best, or-

“Victor?” Yuri tips Victor’s chin up to meet his eyes. He doesn’t look calculating or wickedly amused the way he had last night. He doesn’t look like any other dominant person Victor’s been with. He looks...concerned. Patient. 

Kind, as always. 

Victor is such a  _ fool. _

Yuri’s smile slips a bit. “I was just asking. You know that, right?”

“Sorry, yes,” Victor says. He quickly plasters on a sly smile because deflecting feels  _ good _ dammit, even if it’s not the healthiest way of dealing with complicated emotions. “And you know that you’re only allowed to boss me around in here right?”

He asks it in the most teasing manner he can, but it doesn’t quite work.

“Well,” Yuri says, expression turning thoughtful. “I’m not going to pretend that I wasn’t surprised about...how much you liked being bossed around. But you’re still my coach. Or did you not want…?”

“No, no! I love being your coach!” Victor sits up and takes Yuri’s hands in his own. He squeezes them, trying to convey just how much he means what he says. “And you’re doing so well. I just don’t want this to change anything.”

Yuri stares, confused, and for a moment Victor is afraid he isn’t going to understand and he’ll actually be forced to lay it all out explicitly - his past, why he likes what he likes, his fears that it somehow makes him weak or less authoritative. But then, like the sky clearing, Yuri’s face softens. He squeezes Victor’s fingers. 

“The...sex has changed some things, maybe. But this stuff - ordering your around or whatever - that can just be between us. When we’re alone.” Yuri’s eyes skip over Victor’s face, worry etched into the lines of his eyes. He looks so different without his glasses on. “Is that okay?”

Victor nods. “Of course,” he says, rapidly gaining back his composure. He’s a coach after all. A very lucky coach, but a coach nonetheless. He takes a deep breath. “Now how about breakfast? I was thinking eggs. Lots of protein.”

As if on cue, Yuri’s stomach rumbles, and his blush makes yet another appearance. “That sounds great. Do you want-”

Victor stops him with a finger against his lips. “I can handle my own breakfast. But  _ you  _ have three miles to cover before noon.” He hides his smirk by glancing at the clock on the side table. “Which gives you a little less than an hour so-”

“Ah, Victor!” Yuri moves quickly, gathering up his clothes and casting about for his shoes. “You could have told me a little sooner!”

Victor leans back against the pillows and watches Yuri, enjoying the view. “Mm yes, but there was a very attractive man in my bed. I was distracted.”

Yuri’s blush goes all the way down to his chest this time and Victor grins. 

 


End file.
